The Fire Dragon's Journey
by RionKunosagi
Summary: What if Natsu had waited for Igneel a bit longer? What if this action delayed him from entering Fairy Tail? Natsu, after being left behind by Igneel, must explore the world of Earthland for himself and forge new friendships that never existed before. Watch as he takes the world by a storm! Crossover elements included!
1. The Fire Dragon!

_**The Fire Dragon Roams The World!**_

* * *

In an open area near the mountains layed a giant big dragon who was waiting patiently for his son to come back from hunting. He had sent him out into the forest to show the fruits of his labourous training. The monsters in the surrounding forest were quite strong and often A class guild teams had come here on subjudication missions. Though most had run away when the reached the open patch area.

Where Igneel always went to.

 _"Maybe I should go look for him now..."_ Igneel was about to head out and search for his son when he heard a large shout and the sound of hurrying footsteps. He raised his head to see his pink haired son running towards him with a fish the size of a one grizzly bear. He smiled as he watched him run towards him excitedly.

"Igneel! Look! I got a big one!" Natsu held up the ridiculously huge fish and showed it to his dragon parent.

 **"Oh! That's quite a nice catch you got there Natsu! But I..."** Igneel pulled out an even larger fish the size of two bears. **"Got an even larger one!"**

" **OHHHH!** Where did you find that one Igneel?" Natsu asked with sparkles in his eyes. Igneel put out his chest with pride and closed his eyes as he recalled the story of how he came in possession of the fish. Through out the entire story, Natsu sat there in admiration. He didn't ever get bored hearing his dads tale's of adventure.

Even when most of them were lies.

However the young Natsu wouldn't come to the realize this until he finally explored the world for himself.

"Wow~ Igneel sure is strong!" Natsu then stood up and thrust his fist in the air. "But when I grow up I'm going to be even stronger!" Igneel smiled at his son warmly before making a mocking face.

 **"You think you can get stronger than the mighty Igneel? Your too weak!"**

"Shut up! Just watch me! Soon I'll be strong enough to take on even the strongest dragon out there!" Igneel laughed making Natsu go red in the face.

"Don't laugh!" Natsu threw a fiery fist towards the red ancient being only for it to bounce off harmlessly. Igneel lifted his finger up and flicked Natsu with his nail.

Which sent the child crashing through the forest.

 **"Hahaha! Maybe you can start by being able to take a weak flick like that!"**

"Ha..ha...looks like I'll have to work even harder!" Natsu jumped up with a large bruise on his forehead. He jumped back down and started doing pushups and slight warmups. Igneel went back to laying down and watched his son train silently.

 _"Looks...like its time huh..."_ Igneel lost his smile as he thought what he was about to do. He and the other dragons had agreed that this was the best plan in order to bring down Achonolgia for good. Only seven of the dragons had agreed to this plan while the rest were planning on going back to the Dragon continent and lay in wait for the day when Achonologia came out of his hiding place. The dragon sighed as he had thought about the future that layed ahead of his son.

"1000...1001..." Igneel knew that Natsu and Zeref would eventually meet once again. It was predetermined fate that held those two together after all. As a father who spent years raising the boy, he couldn't help but worry if he had given him the nessacary skills in order to survive in the world.

"Ne Ne Igneel how was that punch?!" Igneel turned his head to see the formerly large boulder that had been smashed to absolute pieces by his son. He smiled as his worries died away when he saw his son jump up and down.

 _"I think he will be just fine"_

* * *

"Igneel...?" Natsu wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around to see that his foster father was no where in sight. He then got up and walked into the cave where they kept all the money and treasure they collected over the years. He saw the scarf Igneel had made for him lying on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Well I'm sure he'll be back later..." Natsu wrapped the scarf around his neck and sat down at the entrance of the cave.

So he waited.

* * *

 _ **Outside the forest**_

* * *

"Ugh...that party sure was something" A short grey haired man was walking through the forest in search of something.

"Now according to the rumors there should be a pink haired boy wandering around here..." He had heard that there was a small pink haired boy roaming around this place in orange shorts. Honestly speaking the man found it hard to believe but if there really was a boy out there then he couldn't just leave them here.

However after searching for about half a day he decided that it was probably just a story going around and decided to head home.

"I can't wait to taste the booze Gildarts brought back with him...If those bastards drank it without me I'll wring their necks!"

* * *

Natsu was still curled up in a ball and still sitting there at the entrance to the cave. His eyes slowly started to become watery.

"Why...did you leave me Igneel?" He sobbed quietly into his scarf until Igneel's words began replaying in his head.

 _"You think you can get stronger than the mighty Igneel? Your too weak!"_ He suddenly stood up and faced the entrance to the cave.

 **"JUST YOU WAIT YOU BIG RED BASTARD! I'LL GET WAY STRONGER THAN YOU AND KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I FIND YOU!"** He roared to the skies. Birds got frightned and flew away and animals ran away from the noise. Natsu tugged at the scarf still around his neck and stared at the sun that slowly set. He quickly wiped his tears and turned his hand into a fist.

"Crying is for weaklings!" He declared. He looked around the cave and grabbed the bag Igneel had brought back from one of the villages. He started packing all the valuables he and Igneel had collected over the years. Once he was done he went down to the river and had a quick wash.

"Now time to go!" Natsu put his shorts back on and put on a battered and used cloak. He would have to buy clothes when he arrived at a village. He went back to the cave and grabbed the bag, which was now bigger than his body. He looked back at the place he spent most of his life one last time before he began walking out of the forest.

"Now the village should be...that way!" He found a dirt path and started walking down it. Natsu's plan so far was to: Find a village, get clothes, find information on Igneel and then...

"Ugh...what should I do..." He then looked deep into his brain looking through all the stories Igneel had told him about the human villages.

"Ah! Igneel did tell me that I would need this money stuff to buy stuff!" He pulled out one bronze coin and played with it in his hand.

"I wonder what I can do to earn money..." Natsu suddenly heard a shout and looked behind him to see a carriage sppeding towards him.

 **"Out of the way kid!"** Natsu stepped aside and watched the carriage passed by. A light bulb lit up above his head as a dangerous idea passed through his head. He smiled deviously and ran after the carriage.

"Hey Oswald? Doesn't the carriage feel lower than usual?"

"Yeah it does...Maybe your packing some weight there Henry!" The driver laughed.

"Don't joke about that! My wife will leave me if I gain anymore weight!" The two merchants didn't notice the pink haired boy sitting on the top of the carriage.

* * *

"Yosh! Finally here!" After resting on top of the carriage for about two days, Natsu had finally arrived at the village. He quietly jumped off and slipped away from the two merchants before they could notice him. He immediately went to work and started searching for a clothing shop.

"Where could it...there!" He finally found the shop he was looking for and walked inside. The interior was a plain wooden structures with a small variety of clothes. The shop looked quite run down and looked to be as if on the verge of collapsing. Natsu hadn't payed attention to the looks much and was just happy to find a shop.

"Looking for something kid?" Natsu turned his head towards the man at the counter. The man was bald and had a long black beard, he also had large muscles that looked like it was going to burst through his clothing any moment now.

"Yep, I'm looking for some clothes"

"No shit, I'm asking if your looking for anything specific" The man raised a brow at the boys run down appearance.

He was afterall only wearing shorts, a cloak and a scarf.

"No, I just want some clothes" The man sighed and walked to the back of the store. He soon came back and tossed a long sleeved red shirt towards Natsu along with some long white pants.

"Thats 100 jewels, the cheapest I can get for you'" said the man. Natsu tilted his head as a question mark appeared above his head.

"Jewels? Whats that?"

"You...do you not have money?"

"Oh, I do have money but whats jewels?"

"Jewels is the currency we use here in this country"

"Currency?"

"The type of money used in a country"

"Ohhhh!"

"Anyway just show me what you have" Natsu put his bag down and dug into it and pulled out a silver coin. He was about to pull out more coins when the man stopped him.

"Wait I don't need more, this is enough"

"But you said 100 jewels right? Why are you only taking one then?"

 _"Did this kids parents teach him anything at all?"_ The man sighed.

"Listen here kid, you see this bronze coin?" The man pulled out a bronze coin from his pocket. Natsu nodded his head and watched him silently."This is worth one jewel"

"And this" He held Natsu's silver coin up now."Is worth 100 jewels"

"Ohhhh I see!"

"Ya get it now? By the way a gold coin is worth 10000 jewels" Natsu nodded.

"Thank you Oji-san!"

"Oi I'm not that old..." Natsu took off his cloak and started putting on his shirt right there.

"Oi! Haven't your parents taught you any decency?!" Natsu tilted his head again with a question mark.

"Decency?"

"Yes Decency! you can't just change infront of people like this!"

"But I always did this?"

 _"What kind of family does this kid have?"_ The man sweatdropped.

"So where's your parents kid?"

"I dunno'"

"Whaddya' mean you don't know?!"

"I never met them so I don't know"

 _"This kid's an orphan?"_

"Then where is your foster parents?" Natsu looked down sadly.

"I did have Igneel...but he disappeared a few days ago"

"Ah sorry" Natsu looked sad for a few more seconds before lifting his head with a smile.

"So where can I change Oji-san?"

"Over there behind the curtains and I'm not that old!" Natsu made a mischievous laugh and went behind the curtains. He didn't take too long and quickly came out with his new shirt and pants.

And of course he still wore his scarf.

"You know kid, it's pretty hot out there. You probably shouldn't wear that scarf"

"I'll be fine" Natsu grabbed his bag and started walking towards the door.

"Wait kid!" Natsu turned around and looked at the dark skinned man.

"Whats your name?"

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu smiled. The man reluctantly smiled back.

"Orgus, Orgus Maynard" Natsu then started walking out of the shop while waving at Orgus.

"Well then bye Orgus Oji-san!"

 **"I'M NOT THAT OLD YOU BRAT!"** Natsu laughed and quickly ran out of the shop.

"Now..." He looked around until he found his desired location. He then started walking into it.

To be more precise, it was a tavern.

 _"Igneel told me people talk about some useful stuff here!"_ Natsu immediately got stares from onlookers as he walked over to the nearest seat and sat down.

 _"What's a brat with pink hair doing here?"_

 _"Pink hair? Must have dyed it"_

"Hello there! What can I get for- Oh my I don't think you should be here" Natsu looked at the waitress who just appeared by him.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well sweetie this where the adults come to drink, boys like you shouldn't be here. Now go on" Natsu grumbled some curse words as he was chased out the tavern.

 _"Plan failed"_ He then started aimlessly walking around until he found another interesting place.

"Yosh I should be able to go in here" He then walked into the place.

Which so happened to be a bar

"Doesn't look like they will kick me out so I should be good!" Natsu nodded to himself in satisfaction. Soon after a waitress came by and asked what he wanted.

"Umm Water please!" They waitress nodded and left. He sat and waited while listening to the conversations of the people around him.

 _"Goddammit this is a bar not a guild...why do they still post jobs here dammit"_

 _"Have you seen that girls ass? Bruh thats some nice shit right there!"_

 _"Hey have you heard about that dragon spotted in the Sky Mountain? Well it supposedly vanished a few days ago"_ Natsu ears perked up and turned in the direction of the two men talking.

 _"Yeah the one up north right? You still believe Dragon's exist?"_ Natsu got up just as his water arrived. He quickly drank it and tossed one coin on the table.

"Thanks for the drink!" He then grabbed his bag and hurried out the shop

"But the water was free?"

* * *

"Alright lets go!" Natsu ran up north towards the mountain. All the trees and leaves zoomed passed him.

"I wonder if its Igneel!" He couldn't help but keep this thought in his mind as he ran towards his destination.

 _ **"GRAAAHHHHH!"**_ Suddenly a giant snake appeared in front of him. Natsu clicked his tongue and jumped back just as the snake whipped its tail at him. He raised his fist and was just about to attack when a ball of light magic shot the snake. He looked to see a blue haired kid with a staff in one of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?! Run away!" He yelled at Natsu. A blob of blue hair appeared behind the boy revealing a small girl with big brown eyes staring frightfully at the snake.

"Run? Why would I do that?"

"Huh?!" The snake then turned towards the blue haired boys and started going towards him at a fast speed. The boy clicked his tongue and raised his staff.

"Hey you big snake!" The two blue haired kids turned to see Natsu in the air right next to the snake with his fist raised.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** Natsu slammed his fiery fist into the giant snake sending it crashing through the trees. It landed quite a large distance away from them.

"Phew" Natsu wiped his brow and with a smile on his face he turned towards the two kids and smiled.

"See? I didn't need to run!" The boy was shocked at how Natsu was able to kill that snake in one shot. The girl was looking at him in admiration and sparkly eyes.

"W...Who are you?" The boy questioned. Natsu grinned and pointed at himself.

"I'm Natsu! Who are you?"

"I'm Jellal, and this is Wendy" Jellal pointed at the girl who was gripping his shirt behind him. "What are you doing in this place Natsu?"

"I'm looking for a dragon!" He stated without hesitation. Wendy opened her eyes wide and came out of her place.

"Your looking for Grandeeny?"

"Nope! I'm looking for a Big red dragon named Igneel!" Jellal narrowed his eyes and looked at Natsu suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Well he's my dad, he went missing a few days ago and I've been trying to look for him"

"Grandeeny also dissappeared a few days ago!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed loudly. Jellal jumped in his spot from her loud voice.

"Who's Grandeeny?" questioned Natsu with a question mark.

'S..She's my mom...she was also a dragon"

"What?! She also disappeared?!" Wendy nodded and Natsu looked down in deep thought.

"Well anyway lets get out of here before the monsters come out" ushered Jellal. The three kids started walking out of the forest until they reached a river where they put their bags down.

"So your also a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu questioned Wendy. She nodded in response and took a seat next to Jellal who had already taken a seat and was trying to start a fire.

"Did you really come out here just to look for a dragon?" asked Jellal. Natsu nodded and flicked a small flame towards the sticks on the ground creating a fire ,Jellal jumped back in surprise and then thanked the pinkette.

"Yep! I heard that there was a dragon here so I thought it was Igneel...looks like I was wrong though" He said. Jellal nodded and took out some food from his backpack.

"So what are you going to do now?" The blue haired boy questioned him. Natsu put a hand to his chin and thought for a while.

"Well I was planning on going back to town and earning some money before finding some new information on Igneel" He replied nonchantly.

"But...its getting quite dark so I don't think I should go into the forest now...can I camp here?" asked Natsu with a smile. Jellal looked at him and sighed. He showed his own smile and layed down by the fire.

"Sure" Natsu cheered and took out a sheet of cloth from his bag. He set it down and then layed on it. Wendy went next to Jellal and rested next to him on his sleeping bag.

"I'll make sure no monster intrude us, you guys can sleep" stated Jellal. Natsu looked up at the sky and stared at the stars.

"Well then I guess I'll help"

"Then I wi-"

"Wendy, go to sleep"

"Muuuu" The girl complained but still obdiently closed her eyes and after a few minutes she was out. Natsu continued to stare at the stars and took out a bronze coin that he played with in his hand.

"By the way I have been meaning to ask..."Natsu turned his head to see the blue haired boy staring at him.

"Why is your hair pink?"

"Its salmon and I was born with it"

"I see" Silence came over them once more.

"I didn't think we would meet someone who also is a Dragon Slayer" said Jellal after a while.

"What magic do you use?" questioned Natsu. Jellal pointed to his staff.

"I use that"

"That looks so cool...but what is it?" Jellal looked at the pinkette shocked.

"You don't know what a staff is?"

"Staff? Is that what it is called?"

"Yeah, you saw me use it earlier right?"

"Oh that ball of light from before right?"

"Yep, but I can do more than that but it takes quite a bit of magic"

"I think Igneel told me about people who use magic using an object...I think he called them hol...holidays?"

"Holder Types" Jellal sweatdropped.

"Ah yeah that!"

"Both you and Wendy don't know much about this world huh..."

"Well I only know what Igneel taught me"

"I see"

"Igneel also told me lots of stories about his travels though!"

"Really what kind of stories?" And thus the boys talked the whole night until morning. Natsu had decided to stay with them seeing as he had nothing better to do.

So the three travelled together. For weeks they would talk about pointless things, they would set camp and grill the food they had caught. They would laugh and enjoy one anothers company. In those weeks Wendy had warmed up to Natsu and had begun calling him Natsu-nii due to both of their parents being dragons. This cycle of laughter continued until one day when they had reached a cliff.

"Anima!" Jellal suddenly yelled scaring both Natsu and Wendy who were behind him.

"Jellal? Whats wrong?" Jellal had cold sweat running down his face when he had turned around.

"No...its nothing..." From that point on Jellal continued to act weird. He would consistently be looking back with a pale face. Natsu was getting worried for his friend. He could also tell by the way Wendy gripped his shirt that she was also worried. Natsu waited until they had set up camp and when Wendy finally went to sleep.

"So...whats up with this Anima thing?" He question his tattooed friend. Jellal looked at him and the looked up to the sky and stared at the moon.

"Something very dangerous...It is...nevermind" Natsu didn't press further and just stared at the moon alongside him.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmmm?"

"If something...ever happens to me...look out for Wendy will you?"

"Huh? What are you asking at this point?" Natsu stared at the blue haired girl quietly sleeping in between the two.

"Of course I will. Besides nothing is going to happen to you so its fine" Jellal smiled at his pink haired friend.

"I see..." The two sat in silence once more until Jellal spoke once again

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You can sleep today, I think I'll keep watch"

"You sure?" He looked at the blue haired boy whose red tatoo shone in the moonlight.

"Yep, go get some rest"

"Well if you insist..." Natsu turned himself over and closed his eyes. Slowly he started to lose consiouness, his mind drifting to sleep.

"Thank you...Natsu" That was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Na...nii!...Natsu-nii! Wake up!" Natsu felt himself being shaken and groaned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He turned his head and saw Wendy with tears running down her face.

"He's gone!"

"Huh?"

"Jellal is gone!" Natsu widened his eyes and immediately stood up. He quickly looked around, however he didn't see any trace of the blue haired boy anywhere.

 _"If something...ever happens to me...look out for Wendy will you?"_

 _"He left...but...why?"_ Natsu's head started searching for answers.

 ** _"Anima!"_**

 ** _"Something very dangerous...It is...nevermind"_**

 _"Did he leave...to protect us?"_ Wendy crashed into his chest and cried. He gently wrapped one arm around her and patted her with the other.

 _"My chest...feels tight..."_ It was almost the exact same feeling he had when Igneel had left. His eyes dropped down as he gently stroked the crying girls hair.

 _"Jellal...you idiot!"_ He cursed his friend. He knew he did it for them but...but!

"Hey Wendy, Dragon Slayers don't cry you know?"

"But...Jellal he..." She said in between sobs. Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"Then all we have to do is find him right?" Wendy stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Natsu with red eyes. He gave her a bright smile to reassure her.

"And once we find him...I'll give him one good hit in the face for leaving us!" Natsu did a mock punch in the air and made funny noises. Eventually, Wendy laughed. Her tears coming to a stop.

 _"Now...I wonder what we will do..."_ Natsu completely missed the blue haired boy hiding a distance away from them. The boy smiled and then left.

* * *

"Huh? We travelled for weeks and we're back here?!" Natsu exclaimed as he and Wendy had arrived in the town he had first come too after Igneel had dissapeared.

 _"Did...Did we travel in circles this whole time?"_ Natsu questioned himself. He then looked at Wendy who looked confused at his antics. He sighed and grabbed her hand. Together they walked into the town.

 _"Oh well might as well get her clothes then"_ Natsu then proceeded to walk to the clothing shop he had entered all those weeks ago.

"Welco-Oh its you kid. Haven't seen you in quite a long time" Orgus greeted them.

"Yo Orgus Oji-san!"

 **"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"** He shouted causing Wendy to hide behind Natsu. He then sighed and coughed.

"So? You here for more clothes?"

"Yep! For her" Natsu jerked thumb towards the hidden Wendy.

"I see, give me a few minutes" He went to the back of the store and then came back with a green dress Wendy's size.

"Here you go, Ojou-chan" He handed Wendy the dress. She looked at it and then beamed a smile at the man.

"Thank you Oji-san!"

"Don't mention it"

"Wendy, go change over there behind the curtain." Wendy nodded and hurried behind the curtain.

"The dress costs 100 jewels"

"You let her call you Oji-san"

"Shut it brat" Natsu laughed mischivously and dug in his bag for a silver coin.

"Here you go!" He finally found it and handed it over to Orgus.

"Thanks" He put the coin away and then stared at Natsu.

"So where have you been kid?"

"Well I've here and there and-"

"So you went in a full circle all the way back here"

"Shut up!" Orgus laughed at Natsu.

"So where did you meet Ojou-chan over there?"

"Ah we met when I was travelling through the forest"

"You met her in such a dangerous place?!"

"Umm...yes?" Orgus face palmed and sighed.

"Uh...Natsu-nii?" The two males turned their heads to see Wendy standing in her new outfit. "How does it look?"

Natsu gave her thumbs up while the old man covered his face. Natsu then looked closely at her hair. He never noticed that it had grown a bit longer since he had first met her. Her hair was now reaching until her collarbone.

"Now we need to find a place to sleep"

"Wait you don't have anywhere to sleep?" Natsu nodded to Orgus. The dark skinned man sighed once more and then pointed behind him.

"You can sleep here but...its going to cost you" Natsu shrugged. It was better than nothing. He followed Orgus into a room in the back that had only one bed.

"Your both going to have to share though" Natsu nodded and thanked the old man.

"Remember that its not for free" He then closed the door and left the two to unpack their bags. Once they were done, Natsu collapsed onto the bed.

"Man, I'm so tired!" Wendy then jumped onto the bed next to him and layed there silent.

"Hey Natsu-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." She looked at him with slight tears in her eyes."Do you think we will ever see Jellal again?" Natsu smiled at her.

"Yep! We will definetly see him again!" She smiled seemingly satisfied with his answer. She closed her eyes and dozed off. Soon only her light snores was the only thing Natsu could hear.

 _"Jellal...when we meet again I'll..."_ Natsu thrust his fist into the air. _" Definitely kick your ass!"_

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap! This is my redone version of Invincible! As you can see I changed basically everything in the first chap!**_

 _ **Next Chapter is when Natsu meets Shiori! I'm gonna make a few more chapters before we reach the actually beginning of the series.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **And that's it for today folks!**_

 _ **Beta Read And Checked!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	2. Crocus

_**Walking Forward Towards The City Of Crocus**_

* * *

 _"Goddammit, these damn people"_ cursed the Bar man. He looked at the request board with resentment. The board was covered with papers of the villages requests. Every week new requests were posted up.

But the old ones were never taken down.

 _"All these jobs are just piling up, nobody ever-"_ The man stopped his monologue and blinked. There stood a young pink haired boy staring at the board intensely. He then lit up and grabbed a request and walked out of the bar.

"Oi somebody stop that kid!" One of the workers nodded and chased after the kid who had just left with a job.

* * *

 _"Does it really take this long to get a kid?"_ The man was still waiting for the worker to get the kid, it had been roughly 10 minutes since he left. Suddenly the door opened and in came the pink haired boy.

With a giant beast in his arm.

"Th...that kids a monster..." The worker muttered as he took a seat down. The bar became silent as the boy walked over to the man and placed the beast down.

'Uh...Oji-san? Are you the owner?" He asked the bar man. The bar man nodded silently. He had no idea what to say in this situation. The boy lit up as he handed him the request.

"I finished this request!" The boy gave him the paper and pointed towards the beast. "I was supposed to take down one of those right?"

"B...but this is impossible...for a child to..." He glanced at his pale worker who only nodded in response.

 _"Then this child really did..."_

"Oi brat what's your name" He asked the boy harshly. The boy grinned showing off his sharply pointed fangs.

"Natsu!"

"Heres your reward...Natsu boy" He gave Natsu the bag of jewels. The boy thanked him, took another mission and immediately left.

* * *

"Hey it's been 8 months since Natsu arrived here"

"Yeah and 8 months since he started taking missions like crazy! "

"Yeah! And look at the board now!" The two gossiping men looked at the near empty board.

"To think that this was done by one kid"

"It makes us adults question what we are doing with our lives..."

"Ha! You said it!" This time it was the bar man who replied happily. The man was in high spirits because for the last few months Natsu had cleaned out the request board he had despised so much. They had talked quite alot whenever Natsu had come to the bar.

Which was basically everyday

"Yo Bar oji-san!" The boy they were all talking about walked through the doors with a wolfy grin.

"Yo Natsu!"

"Ah Natsu-kun you came today too huh?"

"Natsu-chan come over here by this onee-chan!"

"Ara? You didn't bring Wendy-chan along?"

"Idiot of course he didn't!"

Natsu and Wendy had become quite popular amongst the villagers. Wendy went around to them everyday and helped with the work because Natsu was always out on missions. There wasn't a single villager in this small village that didn't know them. Natsu had always gone around and helped them with their work whenever he wasn't on a mission.

"So you here for another job Natsu boy?" Natsu shook his head.

"No...actually I'm thinking of leaving the village soon" The villagers froze. His words slowly repeating in his head.

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Yep! I was think of joining one of those guild thingies" He said with a smile. The villagers then wailed and clung to the boy.

 **"WAAA! DON'T GO NATSU-CHAN!"**

 **"DON'T LEAVE USSSSS!"**

"E...Eh?" Natsu looked confused as they clung to his small body. He didn't expect they would react like this. He gave a troubled smile and tried to ease them.

"Enough!" shouted the bar man. The villagers stopped their wailing and let go of the pink haired boy. Though they still sniffled.

"Are you sure about this Natsu boy?" The bar man asked Natsu seriously.

"Yep!" He said with a big grin. The bar man sighed and then smiled at the boy.

"Well even we tried we couldn't make you stay could we?"

"Nope!" The bar man laughed and patted the young boys head.

"Come visit every once in a while alright?"

"Yeah! I promise!"

"But you know Natsu-chan..." Natsu turned to face the onee-san on his right.

"Orgus won't let you go you know? That guy is really protective over the two of you"

"Ah I already told him"

"And he's fine with it?!"

"Well he wasn't at first but you know...I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself out there?"

 _"Its hard to admit but he's not wrong..."_ They all looked at the nearly cleared board.

"So when are you leaving?" The one villager questioned the boy.

"Tommorow"

"So soon?!"

"Yep!"

 _"This boy..."_

"But for now..." Natsu went up to the board and grabbed a mission. "time to work!"

* * *

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu blew out a torrent of orange red flames at the wild boar effectively roasting it.

"Phew all done!" He grabbed the dead catch and started walking back to the village.

"I wonder if the Obaa-san will be happy with this?" He thought while staring at the roasted boar. Suddenly he heard some voices coming from a nearby abadoned hut.

"Damn! It just won't die!" Curiously, he walked towards it. He put the boar down at the entrance and walked inside. He saw a group of bandits trying to stab something.

"Na..tsu..-chan?" He looked over by the wall and so one of the onee-sans he had helped down by the farm. She had bruises all over her face and body. Natsu grinded his teeth and confronted the bandits.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The bandits turned around and glared at him.

"Get outta' here kid! This isn't a place for children!" Natsu ran forward and slammed his fist into the man's jaw. The man was sent flying out of the hut. Before the others had time to register what happened he quickly swiped at the ground and knocked them down.

"You fuckin' brat!" One of them tried to get up but Natsu sent a fiery fist to his abdomen which knocked the wind out of the bandit. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell back down. He grabbed the last two bandits head and slammed them together knocking both of them out.

"Yosh!" He nodded in satisfaction and looked towards they were formerly trying to stab. His eyes widened when he saw a white haired girl wearing a torn black cloak. She was curled up in a ball so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Umm you okay?" He started moving closer to her.

"Wait don-" Suddenly and Invisible gust of strong wind blew him back and knocked him down on the ground. The girl looked up frightened and the onee-san shouted his name but to their surprise Natsu got up completely unharmed.

And he was grinning.

"That was so cool!"The Girl gained a question mark as he stared at her with sparkles in his eyes.

"How did you do that?!"

"I..don't know"

"Was that your magic?!"

"Magic?" The girl looked at Natsu confused.

"Eh? You don't know what it is?"

"Umm..."She turned to the onee-san behind Natsu. "Is he like this all the time?" The onee-san gave a smile and nodded.

"Ah are you okay?" Natsu turned back to the bruised onee-san. She nodded and tried to get back up but fell back down. Natsu winced and went over to help her. He picked her up and put her on his back.

"Thank you Natsu-chan" Natsu gave her his signature smile showing off his fangs."No problem!" He started walking out of the hut and then suddenly stopped and turned.

"You coming?"

"Eh?" The girl looked at him with her bright crimson eyes. Natsu pointed outside the hut.

"I..can't...I hurt people when I'm near them..."

"Then just stay behind us. That way you won't be able to hurt them!" Natsu smiled in satisfaction at his plan. The girl made a complicated expression and hesitantly walked forward. Natsu grinned and started walking back to the village.

* * *

"Oh Nat- What happened?!" The man immediately ran over to Natsu and took the lady from him.

"I was attacked by some bandits, Natsu-chan rescued me" The man nodded and then looked at the girl behind them.

"Isn't that...?" The onee-san nodded towards the man. The girl tried to hide her face. Natsu gained a question mark above his head.

"Oi whats the all the noise about?" One by one villagers came by and thanked Natsu. They smiled at the girl behind even adding more question marks above his head.

"Natsu what did you- Huh? Shiori-chan?" A beautiful white haired lady with bright blue eyes walked over to them. She was the village head, Sakura. Natsu had met her after he had finished a large amount of requests in the guild during his first month at the village. She was walking towards them when she suddenly stopped upon seeing the white haired girl.

"You came out of your hut?" The girl nodded slowly, she still avoided eye contact. Sakura smiled and then turned to Natsu.

"What happened?"

"The farm onee-san was attacked by some bandits, she is resting at her home right now" Sakura nodded and sighed.

"So the bandits have finally gotten so desperate that they came for our small village" sighed Sakura. Natsu then pointed at the girl behind him much to her surprise.

"Who is she?" Sakura smiled at him.

'Why don't you ask her yourself?" Natsu turned towards the girl. She lowered her head in embarressment.

"Shiori..."

"I'm Natsu!" Natsu gave her a wolfy grin. Sakura smiled at the two.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy and Orgus ran towards the three.

"Oi are you okay?!" Natsu nodded as Orgus checked his body. "Your not injured or anything?!"

"Nope, the bandits were weak" Orgus sighed and stepped back just as Wendy jumped on Natsu.

"Your back!"

"Yep!" He smiled at her. Wendy then looked around him confused.

"But where is the boar?"

"Ah" Natsu then paled. He fell to the ground and clutched his head comically.

 _ **"I FORGOT ABOUT IT!"** _The three sweadropped at his over reaction.

"Ah don't worry Natsu! We got you covered!" The villages guards walked towards them with the bandits tied up and five of them were carrying the roasted boar.

"You guys!" Natsu ran over to them and took the boar from the five guy, with a single hand. "Thanks!"

"...men...we are doing extra training from now on..."

"Aye...sir" Natsu then happily lifted the boar and walked towards the bar.

"I'll go give this to bar oji-san before I forget about it again!" Natsu walked into the bar leaving the four alone.

"Shiori? You came out of the hut?" asked Orgus. Shiori kept her head down. Sakura sighed.

"We aren't mad you Shiori-chan, we were worried that you might never come out again" Wendy looked at the girl with a question mark and then smiled at her.

"I'm Wendy! Who are you?" The blue haired girl asked. Shiori looked at her in surprise and then lowered her head.

"Shiori"

"Shiori? Thats a pretty name!"

"Pretty name?"

"Un!" Shiori slightly smiled at Wendy to which the latter returned. Natsu suddenly burst from the bar and ran towards them.

"Looks like we're going to have to leave today Wendy!" shouted Natsu as he ran towards them. Orgus and Sakura gave him a surprised look. Shiori slightly jumped at his loud voice

"What?! What happened?" questioned Orgus. Natsu looked at them with a frown.

"Bar Oji-san said that the ruin knights were going to close the borders tommorow because of the recent bandit attacks. We won't make it to Fiore if we don't leave now" Wendy started sulking and tears started falling from her face. Orgus gently patted the young girls head.

"I..I wanted to be with everyone for one more day.." She said while sobbing. She grabbed onto the hem of Orgus's clothes. He smiled and knelt down. He brought the small girl close to his chest and patted her back.

"Hey now its not like you won't see us ever again, I'll come by and visit when you have settled in the city alright?" Wendy nodded and wiped her tears by she still had a sad tearful face.

"Well I already promised Bar oji-san that we would visit every once in while" Wendy brightened up when she heard Natsu's words. "We will also start sending letters once we have a found a guild"

"You see? We won't be completely out of touch!" Wendy wiped the remains of her tears and nodded with a smile. The two adults smiled at the young girl.

"Well then lets go get our stuff" Natsu turned towards Orgus's house and was about to set off to gather his things.

"Wait!" Sakura called out to him just as he was about to leave. She pointed to Shiori."Take Shiori-chan with you"

"Y..Your getting rid of me?" Shiori looked at them with sad eyes and tears were threatening to fall.

"No its not that, Its just that if you go with Natsu you might get a chance to find someone who can help you with your curse!" Sakura exclaimed to the saddened girl. Natsu tilted his head to the side with a question mark above his head."You will gain a better life than one that cages you in that hut"

"The whole village has always wanted to have a fun normal life Shiori, this is your chance" said Orgus. Shiori nodded while Natsu just stared at them with a confused face.

"What curse?" he asked. Orgus and Sakura gained grim faces while Shiori looked away.

"Anything that comes in contact with Shiori-chan gets ripped to shreds" answered Sakura sadly. Natsu still looked at her confused.

"But wasn't that her magic?" The two looked at the boy confused.

"Magic?"

"Un, she has a lot magic power" He said. Then a light bulb appeared above his head."Oh I see! She probably just can't control it!"

"That...could be the answer, but how did you figure out how much magic power she has?"

"When I got hit by it"

"What?!" The two exclaimed loudly. Natsu shrugged.

"Igneel taught me how to sense it, Wendy should know too right?" Wendy nodded her head.

"Grandeeny taught me"

"Yosh then lets do a test!"

"W..wait Natsu thats dangerous!" Orgus exclaimed as Natsu moved his hand closer to Shiori, who shut her eyes fearing the worst. Wind started rippling around her.

"I already got hit once but I'm prepared now!" He ignited his hand just as it came into contact with the wind. The fire and magic power cancelled each other out resulting in a slight burst of energy.

"Wendy you got that?" Shiori looked up and widened her eyes when she saw Natsu perfectly unharmed and standing.

"Yes, it was magic. I felt it" Natsu turned and grinned at the two adults.

"See? I was right!" Orgus and Sakura stared wide eyed at the boy who just figured out Shiori's power after only having met her that day. Sakura then smiled at the pink haired boy who was dancing and cheering alongside Wendy.

 _"He might actually be able to help her"_

"Ah crap Wendy! We have to go get our stuff quickly!" Natsu started running towards the house with Wendy tagging along behind him.

"Orgus"

"Yeah I know, I'l go get clothes for Shiori" Shiori watched the two run into Orgus's house smiling and laughing.

"Shiori" The girl turned to look at Sakura who smiled gently at her."Go with them" Shiori looked down and thought for awhile. She had heard about the two from the farm onee-san who came to give her food and chat with her everyday. She knew that they were nice people and the fact that they might be able to help her...

"...I'll go" She said quietly after awhile. Sakura smiled as Shiori walked into the small shop.

 _" I hope she finds happiness...as her mother"_

* * *

"Natsu-nii! My bags are packed!" exclaimed Wendy. Natsu grabbed the clothes and necessities Orgus had given him for Shiori and stuffed them in his bag. She couldn't carry anything because it would always rip apart apparently. He closed the bag and put it on his back.

"Yosh! I'm done" He turned to Shiori who was standing by the doorway in a new black dress and the same black tattered cloak around her. "I packed your stuff too so you can ask me if you need anything!"

"...Thank you"

"No problem!" He grinned.

"Lets go!" The three walked out of the house. Natsu noticed that Orgus and Sakura were no where to be seen.

"They didn't come say goodbye...?" sulked Wendy. Natsu frowned and Shiori looked down sadly.

"They were probably busy" He started walking towards the gate. "Lets go"

"okay..." Just as they were about to leave they heard shouts from behind them. They turned around to see all the villagers led by Orgus and Sakura waving at them. Most of them were crying and the rest were holding it in.

Even the bar man had a hard time doing that.

"You thought I would let you go without a proper farewell?!" shouted Orgus. Natsu grinned and shouted back at him.

"Didn't think so Oji-san!"

 **"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"** Natsu laughed and held in his tears. After Igneel had disappeared he had told himself that he wouldn't cry anymore. Wendy had already let her tears flow like a river as she waved at the villagers with a smile.

"Take care of Shiori, Natsu!"

"You better come back alive you hear me?!"

"Goodbye...Shiori-chan" Shiori had small tears at the corner of her eyes when she saw Sakura and some of the other villagers sad at their departure.

"Goodbye...Mom!" Natsu started walking with the three but turned around just in time to see tears coming out of Orgus's eyes. With a grin on his face and tears threatening to fall, he turned one last time towards the villagers that had taken care of them for the past 8 months.

"I'm off!"

* * *

After taking their leave from the village, Natsu and the two girls began their journey to the country of Fiore. According to the map they received from Orgus, they weren't that far from the border. They would reach the gate by night fall is what Orgus had told them.

"So when did you start living in the hut Shiori-san?" asked Wendy. Shiori put her hand to her chin and started to think.

"When I was around 5 I think, After that the villagers visited me whenever they could but..."

"It was lonely huh?" finished Natsu. Shiori nodded. Wendy then gave her a bright smile.

"Your not alone anymore!" Shiori gave her a small smile.

"Why don't you smile more like this!" Natsu pulled at his cheeks making his mouth stretch wide. Wendy started giggling and Shiori looked like she was about to burst into laughter.

"Here!" Wendy also stretched her mouth and made funny faces which finally made Shiori burst out laughing. Natsu and Wendy smiled satisfied.

"Yep, she definetly looks better smiling!"

"Un! She looks cute!" Shiori flushed in embaressment and tried to hide her face. Natsu grinned when he saw that.

"Ah were here!" Wendy pointed towards the large metal gate. They could see carriages and people walking through it.

"? That was fast" Said Shiori confused. Natsu looked back at the map.

"The map was old so maybe they moved the gate closer in the last few years?"

"Probably" she replied to the Dragon Slayer as they neared the gate.

"You kids! Where did you come from?" Natsu looked at the guard and smiled.

"We came from Kariyako Village up north" The guard nodded at them and allowed them to pass.

"Yosh! We're finally here!" exclaimed Natsu as they walked past the gate. He looked back at the map.

"Now we should head west to the city of cro-?" Shiori looked over him and sighed.

"Crocus"

"Yeah that!"

"Natsu-nii its getting dark"

"Damn its that late? Guess we have no choice. Lets set up camp" Natsu and Wendy started setting everything up while Shiori sat away from them and frowned.

 _"I want to help..."_ Natsu who saw that expression took out a small log and walked towards her.

"Hey Shiori! can you cut this log into pieces?" Shiori brightened up as Natsu put the log on the ground and walked away. She moved her hand close to and watched as the magic energy automatically responded and cut the log into sticks.

"Thanks!" Natsu gathered up the sticks and made a fire.

"Alright now..." Natsu layed down three sheets. "Wendy can sleep over there and Shiori here!" Wendy sat down on his right while Natsu pointed at his left and motioned for Shiori to come.

"I..I can't"

"Don't worry! I put Wendy over here so that if anything happens I'll be the one to get hit!" Shiori pointed at the sheet.

"Its going to get torn"

"Don't worry I got a plan for that!" Shiori hesitantly tried to sit down. Just when her magical power was about to explode again, Natsu shot a small fireball and negated it. Shiori sat down and felt the cloth in wonder.

"I can't keep doing that forever, eventually your magical power will be able to block my magic as you grow older." Natsu stated. Shiori looked down sadly. Natsu then grinned and gave her thumbs up.

"So before that I'll teach you some control!" She looked up and stared at him in shock while Wendy sighed.

"I think your the last person who should be teaching her that Natsu-nii..."

"I'm not that bad at control! I just can't hold back!" Wendy stared at the pinkette with half lidded eyes.

"Really?"

"Okay fine but I only need to show her the basic level of control! Afterwards we can find someone who can teach her better!" Wendy nodded in satisfaction and layed down on the sheet. Natsu sighed and looked at the girl who was about to fall asleep.

 _"She used to be so shy back then...did she get like this because of me?"_ he questioned internally. He shook his head and turned back to Shiori who was waiting for him patiently.

"Alright! The first thing you need to do is feel you magic power! So for now close your eyes and concentrate on your body" Shiori closed her eye and took a deep breath in. She tried to feel her magic power but...

"I can't feel anything..." Natsu put his hand on his chin and thought for a while.

"I thought it would easier for you since yours activates automatically...ah" A light bulb popped above his head. He grinned and ignited his hand on fire. Shiori watched as he moved it near her and then stopped.

"Move your hand closer to mine and try to feel your magic power before my fire negates it" She nodded and moved her hands closer to him. She closed her eyes as the wind started picking up and waited till she got close and the magic power collided with Natsu's fire. She opened her eyes wide as she felt her whole body spark unlike before.

"I felt it!"

"Oh? So it did work!" Natsu grinned and then held up two fingers.

"Alright lesson 2! Stopping it. Now that you got the feel of your magic your should be able to stop it at will" Natsu once again moved his hand closer, this time without any fire. Shiori felt her whole body spark as he got closer and forced it back just as his hand touched hers.

"I...I did it..." Natsu grinned and grasped her hand. She went red as he smiled and showed off his fangs at her.

"I told you you could do it!" Her face went red and Natsu was blown back into a nearby tree.

"Oof!"

"Ah" muttered Wendy when she saw her brother figure crash into a tree.

"I..I'm!"

"You got a bit too exicted" Shiori stopped mid sentence when she saw the Dragon Slayer sit up unharmed. He rubbed his head and grinned.

"Now you just have to work on it until we meet someone who can help!" Shiori watched him laugh as he walked and sat back down on his sheet.

"Now lets call it a night, I'm tired of walking all day..." Natsu turned over and closed his eyes.

"...Natsu" He opened his eyes and stared at Shiori, who smiled at him in response. "Thank you" He grinned at her.

"No problem!"

* * *

 **"IT'S HUUUUGGGEEEEEE!"** yelled Natsu. Shiori and Wendy were staring at the massive city of Crocus with wide eyes. Natsu was looking at everything they came across with wonder. Wendy and Shiori were smiling as they saw all the shops and people so lively.

It was afterall their first time in a city.

"We should probably find a place to sleep first" Natsu looked around and then pointed right. "All right this wa-"

"Natsu-nii the sign points here" Natsu turned to see Shiori and Wendy had already left him and were entering the inn. He slouched his shoulders and grumbled some incomprehensible words as he followed them.

"Welcome!" The three were met with a beautiful lady in her 20s. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a maid attire and welomed them with a smile.

"A room for three please!" exclaimed Wendy. Natsu left the talking to her. He was pretty sure he would have messed it up if he even spoke a word.

"Here! That would be 3000 jewels with food included"

"Expensive!" Natsu unintentionally retorted. The lady smiled and held her hand out.

"Luckly I did all those jobs and saved up..." He handed her the money. She put the money away and handed them a key.

"Here's your room key!" Wendy thanked her. The three headed over to the room and dropped their bags inside. The two girls immediately went over to the bed.

"So tired!" The two girls collapsed on the bed.

"Eh? But we haven't even gone out yet!"

"Natsu-nii...we've walking for days...we can explore tommorow" Natsu sighed and jumped on the bed. He closed his eyes and allowed the fatigue to take over.

"I...can't...wait..." Were the last words he heard before falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Finally done! That took a hell of a long time to write... Anyway regarding Cait Shelter...Cait Shelter will still be there because of Nirvana but they won't be a guild. And Carla will still end up with Wendy because the exceeds were sent to the Dragon Slayers on purpose. So yeah! Carla will still end up with Wendy!**_

 _ **Also Natsu will eventually join Fairy Tail. To be honest I wanted him to meet Hisui early but then I realized she probably wasn't even born yet. So there goes one plan. I'm planning on him meeting some characters early but I honestly don't know who I'll eventually go with. My mind changes all the time.**_

 _ **Next chapter will probably be shorter coz school starts tommorow and I might not have enough time to write anything. So sorry if my updates get slow!**_

 _ **Next Chapter Natsu is going explores the city of Crocus!**_

 _ **And thats it from me folks!**_

 _ **Review and tell me your thoughts!, I would love to hear them!**_

 _ **Beta Read and Checked!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	3. First Encounter

_***Reminder; This story is not a crossover and contains only crossover elements. For further details scroll to the bottom of the chapter***_

 _ **Adventure In Crocus!**_

* * *

"Yosh time to explore!" cheered Natsu as he walked with Shiori and Wendy next to him. Each of them on either of his side.

"Natsu-nii your a bit too excited" Natsu's response was a grin as he looked at the various shops selling different kinds of items that he had never seen before.

"Seems like Shiori-san is also excited huh..." Wendy then looked at the white haired girl whose eyes sparkled as she too stared at the shops with glowing intrest. Wendy sighed.

She was the only one not in the mood today. This was because the two next to her had woken her up extra early so that they could go out and explore the massive city. She was still a bit sleep deprived and had no energy left over to be excited.

"Is this a water fountain?!"

"Wow!" Wendy silently watched as her brother figure and the red eyed girl walked around the fountain in circles. The two then stopped and walked over to the shop selling what looked to be weapons.

"Wow! These swords were made really well!" exclaimed Natsu as he took one in hand and stroked the blade. Shiori also picked up one of the blades and held it with sparkling eyes. Thanks to Natsu's training, she could now hold objects within her hands. Though when someone tries to touch her when she isn't on guard then her power automatically activates before she can stop it.

"Ya' got a pair of fine eyes on ya' brat!" The three turned to see a large man with bright red eyes. He had long hair that was tied up in a pony tail samurai style. He took the swords from their hands and placed them back on the shelf.

"I'm surprised there's still brats like ya' that appreciate the beauty of a fine blade" Natsu looked at the man with sparkling eyes. Shiori stared at him with astonishment.

"Your the one who made these swords right Oji-san?! I can smell the scent of metal coming off of you!" The man proudly smirked and crossed his arms over his buff chest.

"The names Sairoi! Accent is on the S! I'm one of Crocu's finest blacksmiths! Nice to meet ya!"

"Ohhh!" The two stared at Sairoi in awe as he gave off to them what seemed to be a cool introduction. Wendy, though tired, was also in slight awe.

But she was still too tired to show any of it.

"So what can I do for ya' brats?" He asked.

"Well we were actually just looking around town since it is our first time here!" replied Natsu cheerfully. Shiori nodded her head rapidly too in agreement.

"I see so ya' brats are tourists huh...Well then I got the perfect place for ya'!" He then walked outside and pointed to a distant garden. "Thats the Crocus Garden over there! If ya' brats are exploring the town then I suggest taking that place a look!"

"Thanks Sairoi Oji-san!" Natsu and co then proceeded to run towards the garden.

"And make sure to come back when ya' got some money to buy some weapons!" He shouted at the distant children. Natsu waved at him to show that he heard him. Sairoi watched the children go. He then stretched his arms until it let out a nice crack.

"Well time for business"

* * *

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Shiori as she and Wendy were slightly dazzling as they looked around the garden while Natsu had his hands behind his head and trailed behind the two excited girls.

 _"I wonder how they managed to keep this all so neat, they must regularly attend to it huh..."_ Natsu didn't watch where he was going and knocked into the man infront of him and fell down.

"Ah sorry, are you all right?" Natsu jumped back up and stared at who he knocked into. Infront of him stood a long crimson haired man with light blue-green eyes, beside him stood a woman with maid clothes and in between them were two girl with one of them resembling the man and the other being a black haired girl. A weird scent made its way into Natsu's nose making him frown at the man's obvious fake smile.

"You smell weird..." He said straight forwardly.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Natsu frowned and crouched down. His instincts told him that the man was extremely dangerous.

And Igneel told him to always trust his instincts.

"Shiori, Wendy, get behind me" Shiori looked confused as Wendy pushed her behind Natsu. Wendy had already understood as soon as she had heard the tone of Natsu voice.

"You don't smell like a human" Natsu had been walking through out the bustling lively town this entire time. This man smelled nothing like Sairoi or any of the other people he had come across. The maid next to him widened her eyes and the man narrowed his.

"But of course I'm human? What else could I possibly be?" Natsu frowned and got into a defensive position. Igneel had told him that people all smelled different but to Natsu this man was completely different to the other people. The aura and magic power he emitted were too eerie.

"I don't know...but you..."

"Don't treat Nii-sama like that!" shouted the red haired girl. Natsu turned to her in shock. He had forgotten she was there.

"Rias..."

"But he smells weird..." muttered Natsu softly. Suddenly the man laughed.

"You are quite the interesting one aren't you? What is your name?" the man asked. Natsu's frown melted away. However he remained with a blank face.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"I am Sirzech" said the man. Natsu felt the man's aura disappear making a confused expression appear on his face. Sirzech smiled when he saw this.

"I haven't seen you kids around here...are you three perhaps new to the town?" Natsu felt Wendy grip his shirt while Shiori still looked at them confused.

"Yeah, we came here yesterday" Natsu answered Sirzech.

"I see...how intriguing..." Natsu stayed vigilant until Sirzech and his companions began walking away.

"Well I live in the mansion south of the city, come find me if you every need anything" Natsu waited until they were gone before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" asked Shiori. Natsu turned to where the people had left and stared there silently.

"People who smelled weird"

This was Natsu's first encounter with the beings he would come to know as Devils.

* * *

"I think we have gone through the whole town now right?" questioned Wendy. Natsu nodded. His mind had been preoccupied by strange people they had met in the garden. The three walked back to the inn they stayed at just in time as they had begun serving food.

"Hey Wendy"

"Hmm?"

"You and Shiori are going to sleep after this right?" Wendy and Shiori nodded their heads to which Natsu grinned.

"Yosh, I think I'll go explore more!"

"Natsu-nii its dangerous at night you know? Apparently there have been a lot have child kidnappings lately" Natsu and Shiori then stared at Wendy.

"When did you find the time to get that information?" The both questioned at the same time. Wendy shrugged and finished up her meal.

"I heard some men around the fountain talking about it"

"Well either way I think I'll be fine, who knows I might even catch the culprit!" laughed Natsu. Suddenly the maid showed up and slammed a tray on the table.

"Please do not joke about that, I don't recommend going out at night so please stay within the inn" The maid showed a sad face and grabbed their dishs. She then walked away. Natsu stared at her for a while.

"Are you still going?" asked Shiori. Natsu showed a wolfy smile. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yep!"

* * *

"This place is pretty creepy at night..." said Natsu as he walked through out the town.

"Un, it's nothing like how it was in the morning"

"And remind me why you are here again?" Asked Natsu as he turned his head towards Shiori. The girl in question only tilted her head cutely to one side.

"I wanted to see what it was like"

"Well now that we came I'm pretty much regretting it" said Natsu with a frown. There was no one out at night but them. Seems like all shops had closed down for the day.

"They probably closed because of the kidnappings Wendy talked about" said Shiori as if reading his mind. Natsu could only nod. However he soon noticed something odd in the distance.

"If everything is closed then why is that light still on?" He pointed to the house where a bunch of lamps lit up a pathway.

"Maybe because its a large tourist attraction" Natsu sniffed the air and widened his eyes.

"Shiori Hide!" He jumped into a nearby bush. Shiori crouched down and hid behind it.

"Why?" she asked the boy in the bushes.

"Look" Three men came into their vision, each holding two sacks over their shoulders. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"The red haired girl from before is in one them"

"Eh? How can you tell?"

"There is no one else that has that scent" He said confidently. Shiori nodded and then watched as the men walked into a nearby house. The two got up from their spot and walked over to the door.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan first?" questioned Shiori as Natsu jumped up and grabbed onto a window ledge. He peaked inside and saw the men toss the girls in a basement.

"Lets go!" Natsu jumped through the window without hearing Shiori's cries of complaint. The men then turned towards the pink haired boy who appeared from the window.

"A brat?!" Natsu got up and ignited his hands. Shiori then also came from the window and landed next to him.

"Henry we got trouble! A pink haired brat fell from the window!"

"What?! Is he the one from Kariyako village?!" Natsu recognized the two men as the carriage men that came to his village periodically.

And the ones who he had caught a ride on.

"No time to waste!" Natsu ran to the Oswald's side and rammed a fiery fist into his left rib cage. The man cried out as he was thrown across the room by the pinkette. Shiori walked up to Henry and simply moved her hand closer, knocking the man back into a nearby bookshelf. Natsu was about to de-ignite his flames when he realized something.

"Where is the third on-?!" He dodged instinctively as a large amount of bloodlust was directed at him. Natsu looked back to see a huge whole created where he was just standing, next to it stood a man in a black outfit with a hood covering his face.. A black sword drawn from its sheath was in his hand.

"I'm surprised ya' dodged that" Natsu looked in the whole and saw all the kidnapped children huddled together.

Most of them were girls

Natsu grinded his teeth and launched himself towards the man. He dodged once again as the man swept his sword at him. Natsu landed on the floor in a crouched position, he puffed his cheeks and gathered magic into his lungs.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He unleashed the torrent of red hot flames onto the man. The man used his sword and cut through it surprising the pink haired boy.

"Ya' may be strong, but ya still to young and naïve" The man slashed at Natsu's torso and then attempted to cut through his shoulder blade. Blood leaked from Natsu's wound and he coughed out blood.

"Natsu!" The man jumped back just as Shiori ran towards the two, destroying the objects in her way. She stopped near the pinkette, whose red shirt had gone a shade darker. Natsu panted as blood leaked from his mouth and torso.

"Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine, it was barely a scratch"

"That doesn't look like a scratch!" Natsu looked at her and gave his signature fangy smile. Shiori's worried face disappeared and its place was confusion.

 _"How can he still smile in this situation?"_ Natsu then once again charged at the man. The man placed his hand on his sword but just as Natsu got close, he suddenly disappeared. The man's eyes widened as the boys sudden disappearance. Even Shiori was looking around confused.

"Where do you think your looking? Sairoi Oji-san~" Natsu appeared behind the man and slammed his Fiery fist into the man's back.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** The man let out a small cry of pain as he was blasted forward where Shiori's raw magic power knocked him back. Natsu didn't let him rest and immediately got close.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"** He rammed his leg into the man's jaw and sent him crashing into a nearby bookshelf. The man's hood flew off, revealing the blacksmith they had met earlier that day. Natsu grabbed his sword and snapped it in half with his brute strength. The man gave a small laugh when he had seen that .

"That was one of my finest katanas ya' know" Natsu tossed the broken sword away and walked up to the blacksmith.

"So how did ya' figure it out kid?" Natsu tapped his nose with a smile.

"Your scent"

"Haha you must have a pretty good sense of smell"

"I do" Natsu's smile then dropped and he frowned as he stared at the man. Blood was flowing down his head from crashing into the bookcase. Natsu then opened his mouth, and asked him all the questions he had wanted to ask with a single word.

"Why?"

"Why huh...well I dunno' what ya' want me to tell ya' brat, I needed money. My shop was going bankrupt and word on the street was that ya' could get some quick cash by getting some slaves" Natsu grinded his teeth as Sairoi let out a cynical laugh.

"Do ya' hate me? Resent me? Well no matter what I won't regret selling those girls ya' know" Natsu's expression had finally changed into one that showed true anger. When Igneel had left he had only felt a small portion of this feeling that soon disappeared when he had entered the village. When Jellal had then left he still didn't get angry because he knew his friend had only done it to protect them. When the bandits had attacked the village onee-san he still only felt a small portion of anger, but he had understood that they needed the money. However the man infront of him had no excuse, and even took pleasure in the fact that what he did was wrong.

So Natsu finally snapped

 _ **"BASTARD!"**_ He slammed his fist into the Sairoi's jaw and repeatedly punched him. Each of his fists encased in a bright glowing red flame. Sairoi had long lost his consciousness but Natsu still hit him. Blood splashed onto the Dragon Slayers face as he continued to bruise the older man's face.

"Natsu!" He felt a soft hands grasp his waist and hold him back. He stopped his fist and turned his head to see Shiori staring at him with a fearful expression on her face. Natsu panted and gently put his fists down. The flames of rage slowly disappeared from them as he looked down at his hands. They were covered with blood, his knuckles were scratched and bruised from the repeated punching. Natsu's mouth slowly fell down. He suddenly realized that the scent in the air was making him nauseous.

The scent of fresh blood. The Dragon Slayer slowly stood up just as the girl had let go of him. His eyes were clouded and his body swayed a little.

"Natsu?" The pinkette walked over to the entrance to the basement and opened the door. He watched as the girls inside looked at him fearfully.

"Go" He uttered that single word and they immediately began running out the house. Except the two girls he had met with Sirzech earlier that day. The two walked out of the basement and stared at him suspiciously. Natsu payed no mind to them and slowly limped towards the entrance way were Shiori stood waiting for him. His vision suddenly started swaying and began getting blurry.

"Natsu?!" He heard Shiori's cry and saw her figure run to him as the loss of blood and fatigue had caught up with him. His body crashed to the floor with a thud. Natsu watched Shiori cry his name with blurred eyes, his consciousness slowly began leaving him.

The last thing he saw was bright crimson hair.

* * *

 _ **"Pathetic! To think a son of mine was struggling against a mere swordsman!"**_

"Hey! I defeated him in the end and where the hell have you been Igneel?!" Natsu yelled at the big red dragon infront of him. He then looked around and saw a volcano and magma surrounding him.

"Wait actually where am I?!"

 _ **"That I cannot tell you"**_ Igneel then gave a mocking grin towards his son. _**"What happened to kicking my ass Natsu? Weren't you supposed to get stronger than me?!"**_ He roared.

"Shut up! I WILL get stronger than you! and I will definitely kick your ass when I find you!" Natsu yelled. Natsu stood firm in his spot and showed determination in his eyes as he stared at his foster father. Igneel smiled.

 _ **"Remember that determination Natsu, focus on it, and get stronger with it"**_ The surroundings disappeared as Natsu reached out his hand.

"Wait!-"

"Igneel!" Natsu's body swung up as he panted, sweat dripping from his face. He looked around and noticed he was in a fancy room with a lot of decorations. Which wasn't anything like the inn he stayed at. Natsu felt a pressure on his leg and looked to see Shiori resting on his thigh. She had her arms crossed and was laying her head gently on his thigh. Her white hair covered her eyes as she slept quietly. Natsu unconsciously moved her hair away from her face. He then looked down to see that his torso was bandaged up. His shirt was no longer on him and the only thing he was wearing was his long pants.

 _"My scarf!"_ He looked around frantically and then finally looked back at the girl carefully. Finally he noticed the scarf wrapped around her neck. He sighed and fell back down onto the bed. He looked out the window and saw darkness.

 _"Still night huh? Guess It wouldn't hurt to sleep some more..."_ He thought while staring at Shiori. He then felt a shiver as a thought crossed his mind.

 _"Wendy's is going to kill me"_ The pinkette sighed and the closed his eyes.

 _"Well tomorrows problems are for tomorrows me"_

* * *

"Well he should have woken up by now, the magic I used should have healed him" Natsu groggily opened his eyes and slowly looked at the silver haired maid and Shiori conversing.

"Who dare disturbs the mighty Natsu's slumber?" He muttered still half asleep. The two turned to him and watched with widened eyes as the boy of their conversation sat up and rubbed his head and yawned. He shut his eyes in reflex and covered his mouth as he yawned. He then opened them to see Shiori right infront of him.

"Natsu?! Are you okay?! Are your wounds okay?! They don't hurt right?!" Natsu was immediately pestered by the white haired girl. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Your too close!" The girls face lit up as she suddenly realized that their noses were almost touching. She quickly backed away before her power reacted to her embarrassment.

"S...Sorry...but are you okay?!" Her face went back to normal halfway through her sentence as she stared at the bandaged Dragon Slayer.

"Well I'm pretty sure I am?" Natsu lifted his arms up and looked around his body. His wounds didn't hurt at all, in fact they didn't even feel like they were there. He unwrapped the bandages and saw that they were indeed not there.

"I did heal you, the bandages were a precaution in case you started bleeding out again" His attention was turned to the silver haired maid who spoke those words. She had a strange icy cold aura about her. Her face then clicked in his mind.

"Ah your the maid that was around...Sir...Sir..." Natsu looked down and thought hard as the name in his mind slipped away. Shiori sighed.

"Sirzech" She smiled seeing the Dragon Slayer brighten up and act like his usual self. She slightly shivered thinking back to when he had lost himself in rage and beat Sairoi to bloody pulp. His expression was one that she did not remember fondly.

"Yeah that was it! Anyway where are we?" Natsu looked around the fancy room once more.

"Umm after you passed out, one of the girls brought you here. I just followed them" answered Shiori. She didn't have the courage to say that she was constantly asking the girls about his condition.

"This is the Gremory Household, can you stand?" Natsu leapt of the bed and did a few stretches. He then smiled at the maid childishly.

"Yep!" The maid nodded and walked out the room. "Follow me"

"Ah Natsu here" Shiori unwrapped the scarf around her neck and handed it to the Dragon Slayer. Natsu smiled in response and put his treasured item around his neck.

"Thanks!" Shiori smiled as the two got up and followed the maid into another room. In the room sat a man on a desk with his face resting on his hand.

"Grayfia I'm bore- Oh you've woken up?" said Sirzech with a smile on his face. Natsu stared at him with narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you again?"

"We were just talking about him?!" exclaimed Shiori. A light bulb appeared above his head as he slammed his fist on the face of his palm.

"I remember! Your Simon!"

"How did you get so far off?!" Shouted Shiori. Natsu tilted his head in confusion while Shiori lectured him. Sirzech smiled when he saw that.

 _"So in order to lighten the young girls mood, he acted dumb and forgetful huh...I knew it, he is perfect"_ The maid coughed into her hand signaling the two to stop. Natsu then turned away from Shiori and towards the red haired man.

"So? What am I doing here?" asked Natsu. He somehow sensed that Sirzech wasn't emitting the atmosphere he had when they had encountered each other for the first time.

"Ah It seems my little sister brought you here to recover after you rescued her from the kidnappers so firstly I would like to thank you for that" He bowed his head towards the pinkette who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well I just happened to do it on whim" He replied. Sirzech then lifted his head and gained a serious look.

"Now we have apprehended the man and his subjects in question but they refuse to give us any information on their trafficking system. Is their anything you remember from your conversation with him?"

"Trafficking?" repeated Natsu in confusion.

"I see, you are just a child after all...Was there anything the man told you about the way he transported the girls?" Natsu closed his eyes and thought back to his conversation with Sairoi.

 _ **"My shop was going bankrupt and word on the street was that ya' could get some quick cash by getting some slaves"**_

"He said something about word going out on street about a quick way to get cash?" recalled Natsu. Sirzech face cramped and he motioned for the maid to come closer.

 _"Look for recent rumors about getting Jewels fast"_ He whispered. Natsu still heard him though. The maid nodded and disappeared surprised Natsu and Shiori.

"She's gone?!"

"Ah that was the teleport lacrima, quite a convenient tool isn't it?" Natsu and Shiori looked at each other and then tilted their heads.

"Teleport what?" asked Natsu. Sirzech widened his eyes.

 _"They don't even know about that?"_

"Where did you come from?" He unconsiously voiced his thoughts.

"Kariyako village, I lived in a mountain with my dad for most my life" He answered.

 _"So he doesn't have any knowledge about the world huh..."_

"So have you heard of Magic Natsu-kun?"

"My dad taught me how to use it" Sirzech widened his eyes.

 _"So he does know about magic and a little about the way the wrold works but other than that he's clueless?"_

"Oh? What magic did he teach you?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the crimson haired man and crossed his arms.

"I was told by Orgus Oji-san that I shouldn't be going around telling people about my magic" He said unknowingly giving Sirzech more and more information about him.

 _"So from what I see, he gained a little more information after coming down from the mountain. However that village is considered secluded from the world so it shouldn't be a surprise that this Orgus couldn't teach him much_ " was the conclusion Sirzech drew up. He folded his arms and leaned forward to Natsu.

"Can you teach your magic?"

"No my magic can only be taught by-" Natsu shut his mouth before he could speak anymore. However Sirzech widened his eyes when he narrowed down the possibilities.

"So you possess a lost magic?"

"How...?" Natsu looked confused at the crimson haired man. Sirzech then grinned childishly.

"I'll be blunt with you Natsu-kun, I am a Devil. I'm not human" He watched as the white haired girl instantly gained distance, however Natsu just stood in his place with his eyes shadowed.

 **"I KNEW ITTTTT!"** He cheered throwing his hands up frightening both Shiori and Sirzech. The boy then danced around in circles repeating that he knew it.

 _"Maybe...he really is just an idiot?"_

* * *

After discussing some things about how he had agreed with the king to manage the town in exchange for him and his family safety. Natsu came to realize that Sirzech wasn't as dangerous as he had first assumed and was actually protecting the town. From the stories Igneel had told him, Devils possess a large magic container in their body and are capable of using high class magic without even a week of training.

But part of what Igneel had told him was wrong.

Sirzech said that Devils do have larger magic containers compared to humans but it still does take them a lot of effort to achieve high class magic. Not many of their race had actually reached that level. This was when Natsu realized that maybe Igneel didn't always tell him the truth. This shocking revelation made him blank out for a second before coming back to reality.

"So with that said I would like to hire you Natsu-kun"

"Huh?" questioned a dumbfounded Shiori and Natsu. Sirzech smiled.

"I would like to hire you"

"Uh Sorry but-"

"10 million jewels"

"I am Natsu Dragneel, its an honor to work with you!"

However Igneel was right when he said that money is what made human society what it was.

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Alright I realize this may have not been the best idea but I just had to do it! I'm crossover writer by nature and I like adding characters in different stories by nature! But I will state this now..**_

 _ **This is not a crossover fic**_

 _ **I'm just adding a few crossover elements to spice up the story! The characters like these that I add won't have a major impact on the story itself. I just decided to add them to make the story a little bit more interesting. Honestly speaking I actually have never watched Highschool Dxd XD! I just saw some fics and thought that adding these characters would be interesting. So yeah this is not a crossover but simply a story with crossover elements.**_

 _ **So was this a good decision? Or not? Review and tell me why!**_

 _ **But I probably won't change anything. Remember that the crossover characters will only play a minor role in the story as this is not a crossover.**_

 _ **Anyway that's all I'm going to write for today**_

 _ **So does anybody like the new cover?**_

 _ **Remember to review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	4. Fairy Tail

**_Fairy Tail_**

* * *

3 months, that was how long Natsu had stayed at the Gremory household with Wendy and Shiori. Sirzech had hired him to do something unexpected.

Keep his sister company and play with her.

Yes that's right, the man could afford to pay 10 million jewels just to get his sister a playmate.

Honestly speaking Natsu had never met someone who dotted on their sister so much in his life.

But then again he had never even come across a person like that, even back in the village.

At first Rias hadn't liked him at all, she was fine around Wendy and Shiori but when it came to him she only glared and tossed a ball of destruction his way. The pink haired boy had no idea why she hated him so much. Was it because of how he treated them the first time they met? Questions like these arouse in the young boy's mind but no matter how hard he thought he could not figure it out. When he asked Wendy and Shiori they would only sigh and say that he didn't understand a "maidens" heart. Eventually after many trials and error he had finally managed to become friends with the red haired girl. All he had to do was give her a present and suddenly her attitude towards him took a 360 turn.

Natsu would never understand how girls worked

What was a maiden anyway?

Akeno, the black haired girl that was with Rias, actually didn't mind him much. In fact she was actually really nice towards the pinkette, she always smiled at him and constantly gave him snacks. She even offered to wash his back but Shiori and Wendy both quickly intervened before he could answer. Natsu at the time could only tilt his head in confusion when he watched the three girls stare down at each other, with literal sparks blasting from their eyes.

During is stay he had also taken some lessons from Rias mom, her lessons were...hell. Shiori had also gotten some magic lessons from Grayfia,the maid. Turns out she was incredible at magic control. For some odd reason when Natsu had asked for a lesson himself she had instantly denied him with a few words.

 _ **"I doubt teaching you control would do much considering your ability to lack any form of it"**_

Natsu had not understood her words at all but took that as a sign that she wouldn't teach him anything. He sulked for a while before continuing his own training. Akeno had offered to help him but according to Grayfia she was too young to even be considering teaching the young Dragon Slayer, whose power far surpassed any his age. Natsu was surprised to know that both girls were only 6 years old. The year was 778 so both him and Shiori should be 11 and Wendy should be 7. Natsu and Wendy were not give birthdays by their adoptive parents. Shiori had promised to make one for the two.

Natsu was surprised when he saw that the level of maturity the two devils had were actually higher than Wendy, who was older in terms of age. Akeno was a bit weird sometimes and Rias was always playing with him along with Wendy and Shiori. Everything was fine until one day when Natsu just sat down and looked at the sky.

"I guess it's about time we go"

"Huh?!" Shiori and Wendy jumped up from their sitting position while Rias and Akeno stared at the pink haired boy in shock.

"Well we have been here for long and it sucks to leave but I promised Orgus Oji-san we would join a Guild and send letters. So far we are only doing one of those"

"Natsu..." muttered Shiori. Wendy had tears already spilling from her eyes and Akeno and Rias were protesting and arguing against the pinkette.

"But you can't just leave! You promised Nii-san you would play with me!"

"Un!" Akeno nodded her head rapidly in agreement with her friends statement. Natsu smiled sadly at the two and then looked towards the sky. He lifted his fist to the sky.

"I made a vow...that I would one day find Igneel and beat the crap out of him...I can't do that sitting around here waiting for something to suddenly appear before me"

"But you can ask Nii-san to search for him!"

"Yeah but...I want to find him myself" Natsu smiled sadly as he stroked the crying blue haired girls hair. Shiori could only look down sadly as Rias continued to frantically protest.

"But!-"

"Rias...I don't think anything we say will change his mind" said Akeno with a frown. Rias stopped and looked at the pink haired boy who only stared back with his eyes burning bright with determination. Rias mouth opened and then closed. Her eyes shadowed as she turned around with her back facing Natsu.

"Do what you want" She then ran back to the house. Natsu caught a glimpse of a drop of liquid fall as she ran.

"You know she doesn't mean that right?" asked Akeno with a sad smile. Natsu nodded and turned to Shiori.

"You don't have to come, Grayfia can teach you how to control your magic here after all" Shiori shook her head.

"No, I want to come with and besides..." She then opened her palm and shot a blast of magic power in a random direction. "I learnt everything I needed to know"

* * *

 _"I have to leave more people again..."_ Natsu walked out of the bathroom sluggishly and then collapsed onto his bed where Wendy was already asleep. Shiori was too sleeping next to her. The Young boy stared at the roof with a frown.

 _"I don't want to keep leaving people like this...It's just too sad..."_ Natsu stared at his hand for a few seconds before crushing it into a fist.

 _"Yosh! I'll settle down once we have found a guild and then come visit everyone!"_ Natsu nodded at his plan in satisfaction and slowly closed his eyes. Just before his conscious drifted off, Natsu saw two figures walk towards the bed.

* * *

"He's quite the popular one huh?" Natsu slowly opened his eyes just as he heard Grayfias's usual cold tone with slight warmth in it. He felt his body being held down from numerous places. He opened his eyes to see Grayfia with a small smile on her face next to Sirzech who grinned at him. Natsu looked to see Rias lying on his chest with Shiori clinging to his arm and Akeno on his legs. Wendy simply had her head resting on his shoulder and was slightly curled up. The boy slipped out from under them skillfully and rolled off the bed. He sprung up and wiped the non-existent sweat off his brow. He then turned towards Sirzech.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned the red haired man. Sirzech smiled and brought out a bag.

"To give you a little something before you left" He unzipped the bag and showed Natsu the stacks of money in it.

"?!"

"Well I told you I would give you 10 million jewels didn't I? Why do you look so surprised?"

"I...have never seen so much of money before" Sirzech laughed at the bewildered boy who gaped at the money.

"Well can I ask you one last favor Natsu-kun?" Natsu looked away from the money and stared at Sirzech who took a scroll from Grayfia.

"I need you to give this to a friend of mine down by the Gardens, think you can do it?" Natsu nodded and took the scroll. He then proceeded to change is clothes and quickly left the house. Grayfia watched the pink haired boy go with a small smile.

"Rias-sama is going to be lonely once he leaves"

"I know"

"Why don't you try to make him stay?"

"I knew it from the moment I first looked into Natsu-kuns eyes...Once he has made up his mind, he won't listen to what I or anyone says"

"I...see"

"Oh? Are you also going to miss him Gra-" Sirzech was instantly frozen by the silver haired maid. She sighed and stared in the direction where the pink haired boy had left. Almost everyday he had challenged her to a fight and lost, he would always get up and challenge her before falling down in exhaustion. For the first few days she was annoyed by his persistent attitude but after seeing him get up over and over again and just smile at her mischievously, she honestly could not bring herself to hate such a boy. She then smiled as she remembered all those times she had punished him while she taught him basic knowledge.

 _"He's going to have a tough time from now on"_

* * *

"Yosh! All done!" Natsu stretched his arms as he walked back to the Gremory mansion. He had handed over the scroll to some weird black haired man with a crown on his head. He seemed weird even to Natsu.

"Now I just need to gather my stuff-" Natsu then stopped and dodged a girl who purposely tried to knock him over. He dodged once more as the girl tried to punch him.

"Hey!" The girl then jumped back and stared at him.

"Hoh...Dad told me that the son of Igneel was strong" Natsu stared wide eyed at the girl. She had long black hair with blue streaks and blue slitted eyes.

"Do you know Igneel?!"

"No, but my dad talked about him a lot" Natsu was immediately saddened and his head dropped down. He then lifted it up when he sensed the hostility coming from the girl. He narrowed his eyes and got into a stance.

"Who are you?" The girl flicked her air and stared arrogantly at him.

"I am Alicia, The Dragon Slayer Of Chaos"

"Natsu, The Fire Dragon Slayer" Alicia gave a cocky smirk and started walking away.

"Oi where are you going?!" shouted Natsu. Alicia turned back with a bored look.

"I only came to see what the son of Igneel was like, now that I know I have no business here"

"Wait!" Natsu ran after her only to lose her in crowd of people.

"Dammit where did she go?!" Natsu looked around only for him to see no trace of the girl.

"Well that was rude...what's the point of starting a conversation and then leaving it..." Natsu grumbled as he walked away. Alicia watched the annoyed Dragon Slayer walk away.

"Dad lied to me, he was way stronger than he said..." This was the only thought that ran through her mind. She then walked away with a new idea for training.

* * *

"Well we will come visit every now and then" said Natsu with a grin. Akeno smiled and nodded. Rias had her eyes shadowed and stayed quiet making Natsu frown. He then smiled towards the waving family and was about to walk away when he felt a tug at is sleeve.

"...Promise" said Rias quietly.

"?"

"Promise you'll come by again" Natsu grinned at her words and nodded.

"I promise!" He then turned around and started walking. Just before he could leave he suddenly stopped.

"Ah wait" Natsu dug into his back pack and pulled out something. He then rushed over to the two girls.

"Here!" He gave Akeno a Crystal White necklace and gave Rias a dragon plushy.

"This is..." Natsu smiled at the two and then ran back to Wendy and Shiori, who both were waving at the devils.

"See you later!" He waved alongside them and then proceeded to leave the city of Crocus

* * *

"Now I wonder where we go now..." Natsu muttered as he and the girls rode in the carriage.

"We should go to the town in the east and then find a guild somewhere there" answered Shiori, suddenly an old short man sat by the three.

"So you brats are looking for a guild eh?" he questioned them.

"Yep!"

"Tell me brats, where are your parents?" He asked.

"We don't have any"

"I see" The man then grinned and held out his hand.

"Makarov Dreyar"

"Natsu, Shiori and Wendy" They each shook his small hand. Makarov took note of Natsu's pink hair but decided to not say anything.

 _"Hmmm...I recall something last year about pink haired boy but...I can't remember. I drank too much"_ Makarov sweatdropped. He then looked towards the three.

"Can you three use magic?" The children nodded making Makarov grin.

"Would you mind telling this old man what you kids are doing travelling alone?"

"I'm looking for Igneel!"

"I'm looking for Grandeeney!"

"I'm...tagging along? Wait why am I here?" questioned Shiori. After having already accomplishing her goal of being able to control her magic she had begun to get confused as to why she was travelling with the two. She then turned her head towards the smiling pink haired boy. Her cheeks slowly turned red as she smiled and looked down.

 _"Nevermind"_

"Igneel? Grandeeney? Who are they? Your parents? Can you describe them to me?"

"Uhh Igneel was big and red, he had scales all over him and also had bright yellow eyes" answered Natsu. Makarov toppled over after hearing the boys explanation.

"Grandeeney had white scales and blue eyes!" replied Wendy Innocently. Makarov widened his eyes as sweat poured down his face.

"What exactly were your parents?"

"Dragons" They both answered simultanesly making Makarov gape in surprise. Shiori sighed as the old man made a bewildered expression.

"You two...when you said you could use magic you mean you can use..."Makarov trailed off. Natsu put a hand to his chin and looked up. Sirzech had told him that it was actually fine to talk about his magic and Igneel in order to get information on him but he also said there might be some people who might not believe them.

"Ah we can use Dragon Slayer Magic" answered Wendy. Makarov went wide eyed and then looked at Shiori.

"And you young girl?"

"Umm...I can...rip things apart?"

 _"She's a Crash Magic user like Gildarts?!"_ Makarov exclaimed mentally. Up until now there weren't a lot of crash magic users in Fiore that he had known of. Makarov then smiled.

"What if I told you I know of a guild where you can search for your dragons?" Natsu and Wendy brightened up and immediately leaned in their faces.

"Really?!"

"I could take you there if you want"

"Please do Jii-chan!"

"Yosh!" Makarov went to the front and tapped the drivers shoulder.

"Take us to Magnolia!"

* * *

 **"ITS SO COOOOOLLLLLLL!"** yelled Natsu. He and the girls had their mouths opened in wonder at the building. It had a Fairy insigna in the middle and was fairly large compared to them.

Though it wasn't as big as the Gremory mansion.

"Do fairies have tails? do fairies even exist? This is an eternal mystery, An Eternal Adventure!" Makarov turned towards the gaping children and crossed his arms in pride.

"Welcome! To Fairy Tail!"

"Ohhhhh!" The three stared at building with amazement. Makarov smirked and then coughed to get their attention.

"Now, you might want to take a step back"

"Huh? Why?" asked Wendy. Both Shiori and Wendy stepped back and got behind Natsu who only sweatdropped in response.

"Am I supposed to be the meatshield? He muttered but didn't chase them away.

"Well...you'll see" Makarov then placed his hands on the door and pushed it open.

 **"YOU RED HAIRED BITCH!"**

 **"YOU DAMN SLUT!"**

 **"THE BEER?! WHERE IS THE MOTHER FUCKING BEER?!"**

 **"FUCK OFF MACAO!"**

 **"SHUT UP YOU DRIED POMPOUS ASS!"**

 **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"**

"Gray darling your clothes"

 **"AGAIN?!"**

Natsu and the girls turned white as they saw the mess inside the building. Literally everyone was fighting and beating each other, even kids his age. With gaping expressions they followed the small man into the heart of the chaos.

"What...the hell..." Natsu punched through a table thrown at them as the four walked through the chaotic guild. Makarov only laughed and led them to the bar counter.

"Ara Master your back" said a beautiful bar maid with long dark green hair. Her purple eyes then moved over to Natsu and the two girls.

"Oh? New members?" Makarov nodded and jumped onto the counter.

"Do you know where I left the stamp Miwa?" The bar maid bent down and started digging through the drawer.

Oblivous to Makarov staring at her bountiful ass.

"This perverted old man..." muttered Shiori with a dangerous glare. Natsu tilted his head at the blushing man with a question mark above is head.

"Huh? Everything went dark?" Wendy looked around confused while Shiori covered her eyes.

"Found it!" The now named Miwa jumped up with a stamp in her hand. Natsu tore his face away from Makarov and stared at the stamp.

"What's that?" asked Wendy whose eyes had regained vision after Shiori had removed her hands. Natsu reflexly punched an incoming chair and smashed it to pieces.

"This is proof that you have joined the guild!" Natsu raised a brow at the stamp and tilted his head once more. The only things that he knew about guilds was near nothing. From what the Bar Oji-san had told him, it was a place where he could earn money and do jobs just like he did back at the village. He looked around and saw the chaos continue around them, even the bar maid was dodging flying bottles.

 _"This is nothing like the village..."_ He sweatdropped. Makarov then sat on the bar stool with the stamp still in hand.

"So who wants to go first?" Natsu hesitantly sat on the bar stool opposite him as Shiori and Wendy watched in curiosity.

"Where would you like your mark Natsu my boy?" Natsu thought for a while before folding up the sleeves on his right arm. He pointed at his bare shoulder.

"Here"

"Colour?"

"Red!" He answered without hesitation.

Red was the colour of Igneel after all

Makarov pressed the stamp against his shoulder. Natsu felt a weird sensation as the stamp slightly glowed and made a popping sound. Makarov removed the stamp to reveal a crimson red fairy emblem now on Natsu's shoulder.

"Ohhh!" The children stared at the tattoo in wonder making the old man and bar maid smile.

"Who's next?"

"Me Me!" exclaimed Wendy jumping up and down. Makarov smiled at the girls enthusiasm as she rolled her right sleeve up and pointed to her shoulder.

"I want a blue one where Natsu-nii got his please!" Makarov pressed the stamp against her skin making a popping sound once again. Wendy smiled in excitement as Makarov took off the stamp showing her new blue mark. He stared at the two excited kids jumping in circles with a wide grin before turning towards the white haired girl.

"And you Shiori-chan?" Shiori stared at Natsu for a few moments, watching him smile widely at his red mark. She rolled up her right sleeve and pointed to it with a slight blush.

"...Here in red please" She looked away in embarrassment as the bar maid smiled at her warmly.

 _"Getting her guild mark in the place where he love interest got his? This girl is just too cute!"_ exclaimed Miwa internally. Makarov put the stamp onto her and let go after a few moments. He raised his brow in confusion when what came out was indeed a red fairy mark but instead of a pure crimson one like Natsu's, this had a slightly darker outline.

"It seems like something went wrong...would you like to try again?" He asked the girl.

"Yes please d-"

"Heehhh, I think it looks cool though" said Natsu as he stared at Shiori's arm with a grin.

"...I think I'll keep it" She answered with a red face. Natsu then grabbed her hand and the three compared their marks to each other.

 _"This girl...I'm going to enjoy teasing her..."_ The bar maid gained a smile with hidden dark intentions that made both Natsu and Shiori shiver.

"And with this your now a part of Fairy Ta-" A barrel suddenly hit Makarov mid sentence sending him crashing through the car.

"Ah" Natsu stared dumbfounded as Makarov got back up with glowing red eyes. His form seemingly getting bigger and more intimidating.

"Wait..." The three watched as the formerly small man started growing.

 _ **"HE ACTUALLY IS GETTING MORE BIGGER?!"**_ Makarov let out a furious roar that silenced the guild.

"Ah Master when did you-" Makarov slapped his gigantic hand onto the man.

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_

"Master calm do-"

 _ **"I WILL NOT!"**_

"...What did we just sign up for?" questioned Natsu as the three watched the supposed Guild Master rage around tossing and smashing people.

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry I made this chap a bit shorter than I originally tended to make it. I usually aim for over 4000 words but well I got a Physics test coming up so I have to study.**_

 _ **Anyway somebody asked if Shiori was a Oc or an actual anime character. Well did mention this is the previous version of this story but she is an Oc that I based off an anime character with similar abilities.**_

 _ **So did you like it? Hate it? Question my mentality when I added a Chaos Dragon Slayer? Review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **And that's it for today!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


End file.
